


A Hiddles Fic

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Hiddles Diddles [11]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Sam’s birthday and she couldn’t ask for a better present than Tom walking through the door. Little does she know, he’s been planning something special with the help of her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hiddles Fic

**Author's Note:**

> There first Tom Hiddleston story I wrote. It's up on my Tumblr too and there is AMAZING fanart of it done by a friend of mine. 
> 
> The song is I'll Be Seeing You by Billie Holiday
> 
> On my Tumblr!

“Today is the day!”

Samantha could barely contain her excitement. He was coming home today and though he hadn’t been gone long, it seemed like an eternity to her as it did for any newly established couple, still high on their love for one another. She had missed him terribly since the morning he left. His departure had come far too quickly on the heels of a night spent in his arms.

She couldnt believe how easy he was to get along with. He had always been a gentleman, even in the most intimate things, and she had fallen for him long before he’d noticed her. She loved how much he adored her daughter and how he, even in a three piece suit, was willing to crawl around on the floor with her, just to make the child laugh. She could not ask for a better man than him. He was almost unreal and she had to question how she could be so fortunate.

For tonight, the child in question was visiting grandparents. She had just put the finishing touches on dinner plans with an old friend and was mapping out the final perfect details when she heard his key in the door. She knew she should probably play it cool and wait for him to at least get in the door before greeting him, but her excitement won out and she went running for the door. He’d barely swung it open before she squealed and was in his arms, nearly toppling him over. He laughed good -naturedly about it and kissed her cheek.

“Many happy returns, darling,” he said in a smooth English accent, lifting her petite frame off the ground.

As he set her down, she heard the crinkling of plastic and caught the fragrant smell of…

“Roses,” she asked. He flashed her a brilliant smile as he held them out to her. She took in the sight of him standing there with a dozen red roses. The real thing before her, Tom Hiddleston, looking dapper as ever and holding her favorite flowers out to her, was better than any mental image she had ever conjured up. “You remembered!”

“Of course I did,” he replied, looking almost shocked that she had said that. “How could I forget?”

She blushed and smiled, taking the flowers from him and bounded off towards the kitchen, leaving him to finally get inside the apartment. As she arranged the roses into a vase, she heard him settle down on the couch. When she was finished, she found him sprawled out, his back against the arm rest, one leg stretched out on the couch and the other firmly planted on the ground. His head was back, eyes closed, exposing his throat. She chuckled and shook her head.

“You sit like a whore,” she said, crossing her arms.

“You love it,” he replied, opening his eyes and looking at her, smirking then licking his lips.

“Oh now you’re just teasing me.”

“You love that too.”

“Damn,” she said, snapping her fingers. “You got me. I do.”

Tom laughed and reached for her casually and she moved forward, placing her hand in his. He gently pulled her over to him and motioned with his other hand for her to join him. She did so, needing no provocation, easing herself between his legs then stretching out lay against him, her arms encircling his torso. He sighed as she settled on him and kissed her forehead.

“So how did it go,” she asked. “Was it good to see the whole gang again?”

“Oh you have no idea,” he replied. “It was amazing. I had so much fun. It was good to be back.”

“Even in the unbearable outfit?”

“Yes. Even that.”

“By the way, Tom,” she said suddenly, looking up at him. “Thank you.”

“Of course, darling,” he replied with a smile. He leaned in and kissed her softly, as always, with just enough desire wrapped in it to cause a shiver to run down her spine. “What would you like to do for supper? Anything special you have your heart set on?”

“But I already have what I want. You,” she laughed. “But in all seriousness, I hadn’t put much thought into it since I didn’t know if you would be back.”

“Even if I wasn’t back today, I’d still be asking you this question.”

“Damn you and your logic! Well… I actually spoke to Alex a little while ago. Ehren is in from Texas visiting and I thought that maybe we could have dinner with them? In fact… I sort of said I would.”

“Alex? Fantastic! She is quite the conversationalist. Would… Robert, is it, be joining us?”

“Yes, Robert. I don’t see why he wouldn’t.”

“Well that leaves Ehren all alone doesn’t it?”

She looked up at him and noticed that he had an expression that indicated that he was up to something and couldn’t help but feel a little nervous.

“Thomas, what are you planning,” she demanded.

“Nothing, my dear,” he said with a smile that made it hard for her to argue with him. “I just need to make a phone call later.”

She was still giving him a look and he laughed and kissed her, holding her tightly to him. It was a playful kiss but that didn’t last long. The time apart started to seep into it and he deepened the kiss, his hand coming up to settle in her hair. She sighed and melted into him, succumbing to that kiss as his teeth nipped her bottom lip. He broke from her mouth then and left a trail of kisses down her neck to where it curved into her shoulder. There he bit down gently, causing a wave of goosebumps to fan out over her body. She gasped, tensing a moment before going limp against him. He laughed against her neck and kissed her mouth again.

“That is a fin little trick,” he purred.

“I think the word you’re looking for there is ‘tease’.”

“Maybe,” he said, giving her one more kiss.

She remained there against him for a couple minutes before he decided that they should start getting ready to go. The drive from Venice Beach to San Clemente and Tom let Samantha drive. She was fond of her suburban and the fact that it was relatively low key because of it’s age, he rarely argued with her about driving it. Plus she just knew the area better being a life-long resident of Southern California.

After they arrived at their destination, which was the Pier in San Clemente, Samantha was shocked to see that the phone call Tom had needed to make was to Chris Evans. She’d met him once before with Tom and she grinned when she realize that Tom had remembered that Ehren was a fan of Chris’s.

Shortly, Robert’s car pulled up and Alex and Ehren tumbled out. The girls greeted each other excitedly, Samantha introducing a dumbfounded Ehren to Tom and Chris. Alex and Tom conversed easily while Samantha gently nudged Ehren into a lighthearted conversation with Chris.

Eventually, the group moved down towards the pier to the restaurant there. Samantha noticed it wasnt nearly as busy as it normally was, which was fine with her. Dinner passed with laughter and singing and it was, in Samantha’s opinion, the best birthday she’d had. As the night was winding down, she thought that the ice cream mudslide cake was the biggest and only surprise they had in store for her. The look Alex and Tom gave each other told her differently. He got up and she noticed how late it had gotten. Alex sat there smiling at her and it took her a minute to realize what was going on.

“You sneaky bitch,” said Samantha with a laugh.

“You told me to remember, just in case. And I did.”

“You SNEAKY bitch.”

“You love me.”

“So much.”

Tom reappeared, holding his hand out to her and she sighed as I’ll Be Seeing You began playing. He pulled her into his arms and he danced with her. She knew she was smiling like an idiot as she hid her face against his shoulder. He laughed and kissed the side of her head, his beard brushing roughly against her cheek.

“You are a sly devil, Thomas,” she giggled.

“God of mischief, darling, get it right,” he replied.

“But seriously, Tom. Thank you for all of this.”

“I couldnt have done it without Alex. Truth be told, we had been planning this for some time. And you played right into it.”

She sighed and shook her head before nuzzling into his shoulder again and he held her tighter. Pressed against him, breathing in the clean scent of him, she couldnt help but be lost in the moment. She kissed his cheek sweetly, lingering there long enough for him catch her mouth with his. A collective ‘AWWW’ came from the table and she broke away from the kiss, blushing and hiding her face against his neck. Leave it to her friends to be silly. She felt Tom shake with suppressed laughter for a moment before he caught her chin in his hand. She looked up into his eyes, instantly puddy in his hands.

“Happy birthday, darling,” he said softly before kissing her again. She smiled against his mouth as an even louder round of ‘AWW’ came from the table, thinking that despite the fact that she would have loved for the moment to stay intimate, she wouldn’t trade this for the world. She was glad her friends were here with her and she was glad that they remembered to bring their silliness along with them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> artwork belongs to Alexiel Gutierrez and is on her art blog


End file.
